


[rudereno]梦游症

by Akikarasu57



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akikarasu57/pseuds/Akikarasu57
Summary: △梗源自于妖姬葵的一个疑似梦游症的投稿△路德视角
Relationships: Reno & Rude (Compilation of FFVII), Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)
Kudos: 2





	[rudereno]梦游症

跟你说一个很奇葩的事情吧...其实我也不知道从何说起。  
我和他认识到现在已经十年了，我们在认识的第三年确认了关系。说起来有点奇葩，我跟他是因为在公司做了才确认了彼此其实是互相喜欢的。  
在此对公司说声抱歉。  
听起来我好像是个随时发情的人，但我真的不是。  
说起来难以启齿，自从确立了关系后，这七年来，我一年才会跟他进行一次性行为。  
我本人并不觉得难受，而且在没认识他之前其实我也并没有那么大的需求。我一直都没什么性欲，如果不是那晚上他实在是太棒了，我可能都不会勃起...  
他是那种很浪的类型，虽然红发是染的，但他真的跟红发美人一样很浪。因为我比他高，所以从敞开的衣衫，有时候都能看到他的乳头...  
嗯咳咳咳咳...这个不是重点。  
虽然他很浪，但他从来都没说过我跟他的频率有问题，老实说没有性生活这七年我也不知道他是怎么满足自己的。或许用按摩棒？但我从来没有在家里看到过这类用品。  
除了第一次外，后来的那七次并不是什么美好回忆，不是早泄就是要抚慰很久才能勃起。  
但我很感动的是，他会很给面子的表扬我，安抚我。就算我真的很勉强，大多数时候他都会叫我别勉强了。  
我也不知道自己为什么会突然没什么性欲，在那方面的体力也不是很好。一开始我想是不是因为工作太辛苦了，可是在休假的时候也没什么做的欲望。  
一年一次的性生活，其实我也不太想做的，但我老婆有时候真的太骚了，骚到不行。特别是他脱下裤子跟你说，你到底来不来嘛，你是不是男人啊。那我硬着头皮也要上。  
然而，最近我发现了一个很严重的问题。因为平时我也会抚慰他，比如用手或者帮他口。接着我会在他身上啃出印记，他也很喜欢我这种标记式的行为。虽然我很不喜欢他在大家面前敞开衣裳让大家看到他胸肌的行为，但是我老婆喜欢秀出那一身吻痕，没办法，只能这样了。  
扯远了，说回严重的问题。这个问题就是，有一个月我们工作很忙，完全没有进行任何以上提及的性行为。可是他身上却出现了青青紫紫的吻痕！  
也是，毕竟我一年才做一次，怎么能满足他呢。(而且那一次的经验也不太好)。  
我很爱他，我不想跟他分开，所以我不敢提起这事。就算他腰酸屁股疼一副纵欲过度的样子，我也只能当没事发生。  
可能是我真的太想满足他了，我偶尔也会梦到我在梦里猛操他的样子。他叫得很好听，哭泣的脸也让人更硬。可是除了第一次外，我再也没见过他在现实露出那副神态。  
如果不是我们世界没有魅魔，我都要怀疑他每天在梦里吸我精气了！  
唉...其实我知道我这个问题对他来说真的太残酷了，所以我后来还是原谅他出轨了。  
毕竟他出轨之后还是一心一意想着我，我看得出他出轨只是性欲造成，我受伤他也会难过得在一旁哭泣，他的心还是向着我的。  
事情到这里，本来还是没什么的。  
直到半个月前吧，我和他尝试过第八次的性生活，可是这次我完全硬不起来。他穿着情趣内衣就在我面前塌腰撅起屁股，双手还要扒开来，嘴里喊着：来啊xx(xx是我的名字)，来上我嘛。  
你老婆在你面前做出这个姿态了，你能忍住不上他吗？是个男人都不行啊！  
可是，可是...可是我硬不起来。就算我老婆用手用嘴给我弄了五分钟，也毫无反应。  
老婆一句怨言都没有，还安慰我是不是最近工作太累了，毕竟我们已经出差5天没休息过了，天天蹲点查情报很累什么的。  
然后他就依偎在我身旁，像是小猫一样蹭着我。  
我终于忍不住了，对他说：这些年让你难受了。  
他笑得很妩媚(他真的很好看，除了妩媚我想不到别的词)，“男人不可能每一次都那么猛的。你这个闷骚大色狼，每次都搞得我第二天都不想下床。”  
我就纳闷了，他的神情的确像是很骚的魅魔吸取完精气被满足的神情，难道他，一直都有炮友吗？  
而且不可能每一次都那么猛，太奇怪了。我们明明都没怎么做过啊。  
其实说来也奇怪，这些年来我们经常都同出同归，除了偶尔分开出差的时候。  
最近他受伤了，经常在家里养伤。我就开始怀疑，他是不是在我上班的时候约了人回来做。  
虽然我能接受他出去约的事实，但带回家里做真的是让我很难接受。一想到我睡着的床，是他跟别的男人做的地方，我就觉得心里揪着揪着的。  
很对不起他，但我还是从公司拿了个最新款的偷拍镜头。很幸运地，因为他最近都在养伤，并不知道有这么一个新产品，也看不出来我装了一个偷拍镜头。这里感谢我们公司的开发部门。  
一周后他差不多也该回去公司上班了，我就把镜头拆了，假装自己要加班，趁公司其他同事都离开了开始看看这些片段。  
我发现了很恐怖的事情。  
这七天里我有六个晚上睡着之后，我就会开始草我老婆。  
我还是很狂野的，直接把他按在床上猛做，偶尔还会揪住他的辫子强迫他扬起头，然后亲他...难怪有时候早上起来他嘴唇肿肿的。  
偶尔用一些很深入的姿势，他会挣扎着，然后哭叫着不要了不要了他要坏掉了，可我还是继续很用力的做，就像是我做梦梦到的那样。  
他被我草到只能乱抓床单，大张着腿，连脚都绷得直直的，发出各种淫靡的呻吟。  
(感谢公司的偷拍镜头有声音收录功能)  
每次我至少做半小时，有一天甚至做了一小时...难怪我平时硬都硬不起来。  
是不停的做，完全不会休息那种，就算他被我草晕过去我也不会停下来那种。  
做完了我还会抱着我老婆去洗澡，然后再把他抱回来搂着一起睡觉。  
我居然有梦游症？  
我把我老婆透了七年多，但我居然一点印象都没有啊！  
这七年我是白过了...  
我现在很感谢我当时选择原谅而不是偷偷晚上跟踪他，万一被他发现了我可能就跟掰了，我也不会跟他在一起了。  
说完了，我知道他是幸福的就够了，我也不是那么难过了。  
虽然我不是很清楚每次做的时候是什么感受，但偶尔也能感受到几次，也是很不错的。

========  
几天后

抱歉打扰了，我老婆从蛛丝马迹中发现我有梦游症的事实，知道了这七年都是梦游中操他，他很不满意。然后我一梦游想要操他，他就不再配合了，直接拿甩棍把我打晕过去了。  
大概是因为梦游的原因，我也不知道怎么反抗，他把我打晕打得很顺利。  
然后我们解决了这个问题，我清醒的时候不再会勃不起了...就是脖子有点痛。


End file.
